The Danger 3 Reborn Chpt 1
by Mikethemachop
Summary: The Danger 3 was a famous rescue team promoted to pirates,


Characters Mike (Machop)  
Larry (Linoone)  
Chris (NidoKing)

Episode 1:The Team

Chris: Im Not sure about This Mike, Chris said with a worried tone.  
Mike: Relax, we can do this!  
Larry: Yeah! We're A Team, he said cheerfuly.  
Chris: Ok Then.  
*They Walk THrough The Entrance and Saw A Captain*  
Captain Scyther: Who Are You Kids And why are you here?  
Mike: IM HERE BECAUSE LARRY TOLD ME TO!, he shouted.  
Larry: I Thought That we're a team! Larry shouted.  
Chris: And You're The One who told us to go, he said with a mocking tone Mike: Yeah, you're right, Captain! We Are Here To- We Are Here To- (He Was Very Nervous ATM)  
Cpt. Scyther: Here To What?  
Chris: To Join The Pirate HeadQuarter Sir!  
Cpt. Scyther: I See, So Maties, You really wanna join ey?  
Trio: Yes, Sir!  
Cpt. Scyther: But first you must pass 3 tests so you can be qualified to join.  
Larry: Wait Wait Wait, Hold The Phone, he said shocked.  
Cpt. Scyther: But I didnt even brought a phone here, speaking of phones, WHERE IS MY PHONE?.  
Larry: Its an idiomatic expression Sir. Larry Said while staring at the Cpt..  
Mike: We didnt know about any test to be qualified, wait, where's Chris.  
Mike and Larry Saw Chris eating a bunch of delicious food.  
Mike & Larry: CHRIS!  
Chris: Hang On im studying.  
Larry quickly slaps Chris.  
Larry: We need back up over here!  
Chris: Ok Ok, no need to shout.  
Cpt. Scyther: HaHaHaHaHaHa, im just kidding folks, go right through this way.  
All of Them entered the room quietely except for the 3 Cpt. Scyther:SHH! Shut ur big mouth you three he said, in an angry voice.  
Gen. Zangoose is Sleeping on his chair.  
The Trio: HEY MISTER? ARE YOU THE GENERAL?  
The Captain facepalms at them.  
Gen. Zangoose: Ugh... He Said While Streching.  
Gen. Zangoose: Well Well, if it isnt the Danger 3.  
(THEY WERE A RESCUE TEAM, WELL THEY WERE PROMOTED TO A PIRATE RESCUE TEAM)  
Cpt. Scyther: The what sir? He asked confused.  
Gen. Zangoose: They Were Promoted, 3 days Ago.

~3 Days Ago~

A Rouge Pokemon Team Were Causing Havoc on town

Gengar: HAHAHAHA Give me all your money LOSERS!  
HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
Medicham: Wait, is it the 3 of them : THE DANGER 3?  
Mike: Yep, and were gonna stop you!  
Gengar: Oh Yeah How CAN YOU STOP US! Give Me 3 REASONS!  
Mike: 1st You Are Small Larry: 2nd You Guys Are the losers Chris: And 3, We're A Lucario Ranked Team!  
Gengar: BUT YOURE NOT LUCARIO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mike: Actually, when you are more higher than the Lucario Rank, You Create You're Own Rank Gengar: HAH! U IDIOTS DIDNT EVEN CREATED YOUR OWN RANK!  
Chris: Actually We Did Ekans: But why are u ssssstill Lucario ranked?  
Larry: Because, The Danger Rank is more higher than that, and were not yet even close on the rank Mike: Lets Do This!  
Mike Unleases A GALLON OF PUNCHES AND KICKS on Medicham and finishes Medicham off with his Seismic Toss Larry Finishes Ekans with a water pulsed Hypher Beam.  
Mike: How Did You do that?  
Larry: Water Pulse, then hypher beam? I thought you were the smart one Mike: I didnt say I was smart! Right Chris? CHRIS?  
Chris was lying down beaten badly by the Gengar Mike: You Sure Are Strong For a Small guy Gengar: I AM A LEGEND NOBODY CAN CAPTURE ME Wigglytuff: But Now The Legend is no more, he said smiling Gengar: NO IVE BEEN CAPTURED! SOME DAY I WILL GET OUT OF THIS BARS! AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU!  
The Danger 3: YOU SURE A BRAVE MIDGET GENGAR!  
Gengar: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MIDGET UR ON MY WANTED LIST DANGER 3 NUMBER 1! NUMBER ONE!

~End Flash Back~

Cpt. Scyther: So, You captured the most dangerous team with just a pinch Trio: A Tasty Pinch THAT IS!  
Gen. Zangoose: And After that 3 days, they were promoted to a Pirate Rescue Team Gen. Zangoose: A Pirate rescue team are just the same as the normal ones Gen. Zangoose:But, they are more complicated Mike: Is it because you're into a Pirate Suit with A Sword?  
All Of Them Laughed Cpt. Scyther: There Your Uniform and Your So-Called Legend Sword Larry: I Must Be Dreaming, Somebody-  
Chris Slaped and Pinched Larry at the same time Larry: YEEEEEEEOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!  
Chris: Hey You're the one who said-  
Larry: YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME FINISH!  
Larry: What I am supposed to say is throw a cold water at me.  
Chris Quickly Throws Water at Larry Larry: I DIDNT SAY THROW IT! AAAAAAH!  
Everyone Laughs Except for the poor Linoone

END 


End file.
